halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ENTERPRISE-class Mjolnir
{|style="width:100%;" | |manufacturer=Baal Defense Solutions |weight= |protectionfrom= |materials= |features= |affiliation= *Baal Defense Solutions * }} Generation-2 BUCCANEER E, better known as ENTERPRISE, is a iterative offshoot of a recovered MJOLNIR armor platform, , developed by Baal Defense Solutions under contract awarded by the . Originally recovered by operatives in the field, Baal Defense Solutions was chosen in tandem with the ONI's to investigate and reverse-engineer the original BUCCANEER variant. During the research project, lead BDS engineer Richard Foster championed the development of an industry-ready variant, Project ENTERPRISE. Foster's research team, referred internally as the "Skunkworks Group," eventually made an investigative breakthrough. By 2557, the project was patented and internally distributed to Baal Defense Solutions' corporate supersoldier program, APOLLYON. Unlike the original variant, ENTERPRISE is not contracted out to the but several suits do deploy with ONI special mission units. __TOC__ 'Development History' 'Dire Circumstances' Data regarding the acquisition of the mysterious BUCCANEER powered armor remains wrapped up in security measures, secrecy codes, and claims concerning national security. Hidden from the public eye and even military personnel with security clearances, the BUCCANEER platform doesn't officially exist in any capacity, not unlike the properly sanctioned , an armor bluntly described as "a suit that doesn't exist, created for missions that never happened, by Spartans who never were." Those that have seen it during rare deployments have often mistaken it for other MJOLNIR platform types, especially as variants like the or an iteration of the less-advanced favored by deep-insertion units. Part of a greater concern regarding the proliferation of supersoldier programs and technologies inspired by the legendary Spartans, the Office of Naval Intelligence worries that recognizing the existence of BUCCANEER could be a precursor to officially recognizing the threat posed by rogue supersoldier programs not officially sanctioned by the or the . The Office of Naval Intelligence, in the immediate period following the end, transitioned to a policy of falsely inflating public trust in the restored civilian government even as the post-War military-industrial complex continued to play a considerable role in day-to-day affairs. The UNSC military had actually extended the proliferation of supersoldier technologies by allowing the privatization of technologies and methods used by the and the second generation of their revered . Oversights like these directly led to the rise of private and corporate supersoldier projects, led to increased awareness regarding rogue Spartans, and promoted quiet coups like that seen from the leadership of SPARTAN-III Delta Company, an organization that was supposed to be shut down and followed a fundamentally different military policy regarding the future of supersoldier projects. So, when a heavily damaged suit, designated BUCCANEER, was recovered by field operatives belonging to the Office of Naval Intelligence, free-flowing information regarding it was quickly snuffed out to keep the news of Spartan armor being developed by an independent, unknown party from getting out. Baal Defense Solutions, a well-regarded private security corporation with a respectable naval engineering division, was called in to assist the investigation. Being one of the frontrunners in supersoldier privatization with authorization from the Unified Earth Government, BDS had significant experience with powered armor and their own corporate supersoldiers, Project APOLLYON. Their presence allowed the to keep the at a distance in a time when rivalries between the Naval Special Warfare and Spartan communities were still very heated. Due to their hiring of the mechanical engineer Richard Foster, formerly of , Baal Defense Solutions also brought familiar faces back to work on powered armor suits alongside ONI's own . During the Human-Covenant War, Foster's Imbrium-based team helped the Watershed Division test and develop a low-cost powered armor, the Series 01 MIMIC Powered Exoskeleton. Having acquired Foster and his team, Baal Defense Solutions offered a reliable and familiar research team to assist ONI in their ongoing investigation. Category:Powered Armor